


Back With the Woman I Love

by marvelwlw



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Beaus daughter and you're also an alpha. But you're nothing like your father. After everything that happened with the Beast Annabelle wants you to stay with her and join Mac's pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Lovestruck.

You never agreed with the way your father acted. When you found out that you were also an alpha you promised yourself that you would never be like him. You wanted nothing to do with his vendetta against Mackenzie Hunt. 

When you met Annabelle you also made sure she was alright and had everything she needed. You were there for her and during that time you two got to know each other. Over time you had started falling in love with her but then she followed Damien and you haven’t seen her since.

You had heard about the Beast and what happened. At first you didn’t believe it but it was hard not to. Now you were on your own, you had wanted to start a pack of your own. You wanted to be a better alpha than your father was.

While you were going past the town line of Havenfall you heard movement, you tensed but then you caught the scent of the person. You immediately knew who it was. 

“(Y/N)?!” Annabelle slowly walked over to you, golden eyes widened. 

You gave her a small smile. Before you could say anything you were tackled down to the ground in a tight hug. You hugged her back, you nuzzled your face into her neck. You had missed her so much.

She pulled away slightly. You raised your hand up, moving a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her face. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“And I thought I would never see you again (Y/N).” Annabelle looked down at you. “I…”

You sat up, her arms still wrapped around you. “What is it?”

“So much has changed since we last saw each other… not a day goes by that I don’t think about you.” She reached to take your hand in hers. “There were so many times where I wanted to go back for you, take you away from your father but I…”

“Annabelle it’s okay.” You gave her a small smile. “I can tell you’re happy and that’s all that matters to me.”

She rests her forehead against yours. “I would be even more happy if you stayed here with me.”

Your eyes widened. “I really really want to, more than anything but I-I can’t…”

“You can join Mac’s pack and we can be together again.” Annabelle didn’t want to move, she didn’t want to let you go. She was finally able to see you again and she didn’t want it to end.

“I can’t… not after what my father did…” You pulled away from her, you looked down as tears started rolling down your cheeks.

Annabelle lets go of your hand that she was still holding. She raised her hand up to cup your cheek, she wiped away your tears with her thumb. “You’re nothing like him. (Y/N) you’re the woman I fell in love with.” 

You look up into her beautiful golden eyes before closing the gap between you two, capturing her lips in a kiss. Once air became necessary you reluctantly pulled away. “I fell in love with you too.”

“Please stay. I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again.” She nuzzled her face into your neck. 

You kissed the top of her head before you started running your fingers through her hair. “I’m not going anywhere I promise.” 

You were scared about how Mackenzie was going to react but you were finally back with the woman you’re in love with, you weren’t going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Lovestruck.

When Annabelle took you to meet Mac and the rest of the pack you never left her side. As soon as Mac saw you it was like she knew who you were and you weren’t going to lie but you were scared.

“Annabelle what’s she doing here?” Mac glared at you.

Annabelle stood in front of you, she was about to defend you but as soon as she felt your hand on her arm she moved to the side a little. You stood your ground as you looked at Mac. “I know you know who I am but I promise I’m not here to cause any trouble.” 

“Then why are you here?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

You looked over at Annabelle, she took your hand in hers and she linked her fingers with yours. “I ran into her and I asked her to stay. Mac she’s nothing like her father. Please let her stay.”

Mac looked at Annabelle, she could tell how much she cared about you. She ran a hand over her face and sighed. “Fine.” She looked at you. “You can stay but I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“I understand.” You nod. “Thank you for giving me a chance.” 

Annabelle smiled, she wrapped her arms around your neck before pulling you into a kiss. You blushed as you kissed her back. When the two of you pulled away she looked back at Mac. “Thank you so much Mac!” She then took your hand and pulled you towards where she was staying.

**xxxxx**

A few weeks later it was a full moon so Annabelle was with her pack in the woods. You were also there. It was nice to be able to see how everyone was with each other. 

You stood off to the side, not really sure what to do. Suddenly JD came over to you. You nod towards them, they smirk. “You know for a Rider you’re not so bad.” With that they walked away. You just chuckled and shook your head. 

Annabelle smiled as she walked over to you, she wrapped her arms around your waist. “What are you doing all the way over here babe?” 

“I.. well…” You blushed, you wrapped your arms around her neck. “It’s a full moon and you’re with your pack, I didn’t want to get in the way.”

“You could never get in the way (Y/N).” She kissed your nose, causing you to scrunch up your nose. Annabelle couldn’t help but find it adorable.

Mac watched the two of you, she smiled. Over the past few weeks she had warmed up to you. Sure at first she was weary of you but after seeing how happy you made Annabelle she knew you were nothing like your father.

“You’re amazing you know that?” You smiled at her, you moved one of your hands into her hair and you start playing with her hair. 

She hummed. “You’re the one that’s amazing babe.” She leaned in, kissing you. You smiled into the kiss as you kiss her back.

Mac was still smiling, she walks over to the two of you. “Okay you two.” She waits for you and Annabelle to pull away from each other, she could see you two blushing. “There’s some big news I have to tell everyone.” The whole pack walks over, they all look at Mac. 

“As of today we have a new member of the pack.” She placed a hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N) welcome to the pack.”

Your eyes widened. “R-really?” Mac nods. “Thank you so much, I won’t let you down.”

“I know.” She smiled and everyone cheers and the welcomes you to the pack.

Annabelle has a huge smile on her face. “I’m so fucking ecstatic right now!” She jumps and wraps her arms around your neck. You wrap your arms around her waist, holding her close as you spun her around.

Once you put her down you raised your hands up and cupped her face, you pull her into a kiss. Annabelle immediately kissed you back. You pulled away from the kiss once air became necessary. “I love you.”

“I love you too (Y/N).” Annabelle kissed you again.

Once you and Annabelle pull away from the kiss you both ran towards the pack so the whole pack could go for a run. The whole time you were running with your pack members you couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
